A Universe Filled Of Mixed Blessing
by KelseyFenech
Summary: It's about loads of relationships, friendships and maybe some torture from someone along the way? Read to find out!


_It was a quiet Monday night when Raisa got back from England and went over to a small bar in her hometown. The bar was small, quiet and not crowded. She sat on a bar stool near the bar counter. Raisa was enjoying herself, listening to the band that were playing on the radio. A handsome, probably a bit older than her glanced at her. He was 1 stool away from her and he decided to talk to her._

 **Brandon: Hey.  
Raisa: Hi.  
Brandon: **_**I'm Brandon… nice to meet you.  
Raisa: I'm Raisa, nice to meet you too. I'm finally home, I've been in Europe.  
Brandon: Where in Europe?  
Raisa: England.  
Brandon: Oh I've been to England. Lovely country!  
Raisa: Yeah I liked it too.  
**_ _*A song is playing in the bar*_ _ **  
**_ **Brandon: great band huh? They're my favourite. *** He smiled at her* _  
_ _ **Raisa: Yeah, they're my favourite too. ***_ _She smiled at him*_ _ **  
Brandon: Okay, so Raisa … Have you ever been to one of their concerts? ***_ _He asked her*_ _ **  
Raisa: No. I couldn't have anyways because they never had a concert nearby. It's one of my biggest dreams to meet them though. I love them so much. ***_ _She smiled and_ the corners of her eyes crinkled* **What about you? Have you ever been to their concerts?  
** _*Brandon stared at her beautiful smile. It made him think that_ _the world was a better place when she smiled_ _,_ _he continued talking to her.*  
_  
 _The barmen asked them what they would like. Brandon ordered both of them a glass of wine._ _  
_ _ **  
Brandon: That's the same reason why I've never been to any of their concerts. What's your favourite song of their new album? Let me just say… their new album is sick.**_ _*He smiled with_ most captivating _smile_.* _**  
Raisa: I know! All their albums are amazing, but this one … I must say it's a good taste of heaven.**_ _*She smiled and continued*._ _ **My favourite is definitely lifetime.  
Brandon: No way. ***_He stopped at his sentence, got up his seat and sat on the one right next to her.*  
 **Brandon: That's my favourite too!**  
 **Raisa: Wow. *** _She laughs*  
_ **Raisa** _ **:**_ **So um… Do you go to Hollis?**  
 **Brandon: Yes, first year in college. What about you?** * _He smiled at her*._ **  
Raisa: I'm still in high school. Junior.  
Brandon: Sounds great. Any plans for future school? Subject your leaning for?  
Raisa: I'm thinking of going to Hollis, I might check for other colleges though. I think I'm leaning towards English.  
Brandon: That's what I took. ***He smiled at her* **  
** _*Raisa laughs and continues to talk to him*  
_ _ **Raisa:**_ **Well I also write, most of them are private though.  
Brandon: Wow, is there anything you can't do? ***He laughs* **  
Raisa laughed with a** **soft giggle.** **  
Raisa: oh stop.** *She blushes* **  
** **Brandon: It's true.**  
*Raisa looks away, puts a piece of her hair behind her ear and looks back at him*. **  
Brandon: I like girls like you. Good taste in music, beautiful and you've travelled.** *He smiled at her* **  
Raisa: Thanks** *She smiles and sips her last sip of wine* **I think I better get going…  
Brandon: I could drive you home. If you want.  
Raisa: I think I'd like that. ***she smiles at him* **  
** **Brandon: Let's go then.**

They went out of the bar, walked towards Brandon's car. When they got where Brandon's car, Brandon opened the car door for Raisa. Raisa smiled and got in. Brandon also got in and stared driving. They chatted all night long and after half an hour driving, they arrived in front of Raisa's house. Brandon got out of the car, opened Raisa's door and walked her till they arrived to her door.

 **Raisa: Thank you, It was great meeting you. *she smiled at him*  
Brandon: No problem, same back at you. I think I'd like to know more about you.  
*Raisa smiles in a flattering way*  
Raisa: I think I'd like to know more about you too.  
**

Brandon removes a piece from her hair and puts it behind her ear. He looked deeply at her big brown beautiful eyes. Brandon leans in, holds her from the waist and pulls her closer. Their faces slowly began moving towards each other. After that they shared a slow kiss. It was only a moment before she pulled away, smiling.

 **Raisa: You sure know how to walk a girl home** *Raisa smiles and puts her number in his pocket*  
*Brandon smiles at her move*  
 **Brandon** : Good Night Raisa.  
 **Raisa: Good Night.** *smiles at him*  
*Raisa stares at him while making his way to his car, then she goes into her house smiling* 


End file.
